Plus seule que jamais
by Faberryfan45
Summary: Santana Lopez est en couple avec Brittany Pierce depuis peu, quand tout à coup, Artie, un jeune garçon sur chaise roulante attire cette dernière à arrêter sa relation avec Santana qui se retrouve plus seule que jamais. Que peut faire la cheerlader? Accepter le choix de sa copine où faire de son mieux pour ruiner la vie d'Artie? Un petit OS (très court) pour ma première publication


OS Santana, Glee, Brittana

 _Santana Lopez est en couple avec Brittany Pierce depuis peu, quand tout à coup, Artie, un jeune garçon sur chaise roulante attire cette dernière à arrêter sa relation avec Santana qui se retrouve plus seule que jamais. Que peut faire la cheerlader? Accepter le choix de sa copine où faire de son mieux pour ruiner la vie d'Artie? Un petit OS (très court) pour ma première publication ;)_

 _/!\Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont de la série américaine Glee._

 _ **\- Oui, je t'aime aussi San', et je sens que Lord Tubbington va être jaloux...**_

Moi, Santana éclatais de rire, un rire suave, gracieux. J'étais heureuse, tu m'avais acceptée, je t'aimais, tu m'aimais. Tout était parfait, les morceaux du puzzle se rangeaient seuls, tout allait pour le mieux ce soir où je t'avais déclaré mon amour pour toi. Tes cheveux blonds brillaient à chacun de tes mouvements dans ce petit local.

 ** _\- Désolée, San' c'était bien parti, mais, tu vois, Artie a eu ma préférence, je suis vraiment navrée de te causer cette douleur, et je comprendrai si tu ne voudras plus me revoir. Adieu, Santana._ Autre lieu, deux semaines après.**

Tu partis en courant, me plantant là, me laissant seule avec ma douleur, avec mes larmes aux yeux, SEULE. Artie, maudit sois-tu! Et toi, ma Britt-Britt, mon âme sœur, pourquoi m'abandonnes tu?

Je me laissai tomber le long de mon casier, à bout de force, souffrante. Quelle douleur tu me causes, mais je refoule une énième fois une larme essayant de s'échapper de mon oeil droit. La meilleure amie de la fille la plus populaire du lycée n'a pas le droit de pleurer, du moins pas à l'école.

Je cours à toute vitesse dans les couloirs et sors de l'école. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir, je n'ai pas supporté le fait d'être à côté de toi, Britt, pendant que tu échangeais des regards discrets et amoureux à Artie. Comment rester calme, sans avoir envie de fuir, de disparaître? Ce scénario m'avait bouleversée... Ainsi c'était vrai, tu l'aimais, tu le préférais à moi. Je continue ma course effrénée jusqu'à ce que je sois devant la porte de chez moi. J'entre sans attendre et monte dans ma chambre où j'éclate enfin en sanglots. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues, lentement, pour prolonger mon agonie, ma douleur. A présent je sais ce que c'est de se sentir le cœur brisé en morceaux. Je pleure, je me vide de tout espoir, mais je continue, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir pleuré avant. La souffrance m'entoure, la tristesse, la solitude règnent. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela? Bien sûr, j'ai balancé de tonnes de slushies à notre souffre douleur, le souffre douleur de moi, Quinn et toi, Brittana, Berry mais à chacun son destin, et celui du nain est d'être ridiculisée chaque jour, je n'y suis pour rien. Mon cœur se décompose, mes larmes se font brûlantes et je continue à agoniser sur mon lit.

Mais, en y pensant, le coupable de ma douleur est bien Artie. S'il n'avait pas existé, tu serais encore à moi, Brittany, et nous serions heureuses. La solution reste là, toute évidente! Il faut que je me venge, et ton p'tit copain fait l'affaire, mon amour. Je me lève, heureuse d'avoir trouvé une échappatoire à ma solitude. Et au passage, je laisserai Rachel Berry se reposer un peu... Mais non, je vois une barrière se lever devant la porte de secours. Cette barrière, c'est toi, Britt, car tu ne me pardonnerais jamais d'avoir fait ça, tu m'en voudrais à mort. Je replonge dans les ténèbres... Dehors, un orage éclate. J'ouvre la fenêtre et m'assois sur le rebord pour contempler le ciel pleurer. J'allonge la main pour toucher les gouttes d'eau... Elles sont froides, déprimantes. Je reste là, triste, endolorie et faible, faible comme jamais.


End file.
